Don't Fall
by CSIcorrespondent
Summary: Response to the November 15 challenge at the Unbound.


Disclaimer: I don't own them

A/N: This is a short response to the challenge on Unbound. Please review!!!

"Just how many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop?"

"Greg, what kind of question is that?" Sara asked as she walked into the break room.

"Hey, don't look at me like that…I was just quizzing Nick on 'How well do you know that special someone?'"

Sara just shook her head, not bothering to ask why Greg was asking Nick this question.

At that moment, Catherine breezed into the break room.

"Whoa Cath! Cuttin' it a little close don't ya think?"

"Give me a break…Lindsay almost gave herself a concussion this afternoon…don't ask…and on the way out the door, my mother called and started giving me a lecture about my life…not pretty I may add. So yes, I am cutting it close, but I'm not that close."

Nick just shook his head. "Whatever you say Cath."

Sara just gave the other woman a sympathetic look.

"Oh Sara, I forgot to ask you how your afternoon went. Sorry I couldn't stay and chat-"

"Oh…uh, yeah it was fun. I had a good time. It's been awhile since I went to the rink but hey, I had a lot of fun."

I bet you did, thought Catherine, who just smirked to conceal the large grin that threatened to take over her face.

Grissom chose that very moment to walk into the room, which caused Catherine to start shaking with laughter that she was desperately trying to grow.

Giving her a look, Grissom cleared his throat. "Alright, Nick and Greg you have a smash-and-grab at a convenience store. Catherine, Warrick, you get a DB at the Bellagio Spa, and Sara you and I have a possible suicide. Alright, that's it for now, but if you have a few minutes, work on any paperwork. Have a good night people."

As everyone filed out, Sara's eyes settled on Grissom. Meeting her gaze, Grissom winked slightly and held his hand out for Sara to step out of the room. Rising from the couch she was lounging on, Sara brushed passed him out of the room.

In the car, Grissom informed Sara about their case. "It seems that the manager of a local restaurant went in to open up for the morning rush, and found his head cook lying on the floor. He panicked and called 911. That's all we know for now."

Sara smiled at him, and looked down, but after the car was silent for a few minutes, she couldn't help but sneak a peak at him. He was sitting, just staring out into the windshield, a look of concentration on his face. Finally, Sara couldn't take the silence anymore.

"I had fun this morning. Thanks," she said, hoping to get some kind of reaction out of him. Finally, he cracked.

"Yeah…I uh, had fun too. We should go again sometime."

More silence. Sara decided to take a jump.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over for breakfast after work."

"Uh, yeah I don't have any plans…what did you want to do?"

Sara smiled. He had actually accepted.

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to hang out. Is that okay?"

Grissom looked at her and smiled. "Yeah…I'd love to 'hang out' with you today."

"Ok, it's a date."

Smirking, Grissom turned his attention back to the road and to his thoughts of their previous morning.

Flashback

That morning, Catherine Willows had decided to take her daughter to the new skating rink that had opened down the block. She hadn't been spending a lot of time with Lindsay, and she wanted to make it up to her. After dressing up warmly enough, the two trudged down the street. Catherine was somewhat scared but thrilled, as this was only Lindsay's second…or was it third?…time skating, and the young girl was still wobbly. Catherine smiled to herself, thinking about how excited her daughter had been to receive a pair of snow white figure skates. The two finally reached the complex and entered, breathing in the icy air and smell of stinky feet. They chose to go over to a secluded spot, to put their skates on. Finally, not able to hold Lindsay down any longer, Catherine hobbled over to the entrance to the ice. Stepping out, she grabbed Lindsay's hand to steady the young girl.

"Ok, now Linds, let's just go slow. We'll just get used to it."

"Ok Mommy…but let me hold your hand so you don't fall."

Catherine smiled, and took her daughter's hand…They skated around for awhile, when something caught Lindsay's eye.

"Ewww!!!!!Mommy look! Uncle Grissom is kissing Aunt Sara!!!"

Catherine whipped her head around so fast she lost her balance.

Slipping, she landed hard on the ice.


End file.
